Black To Silver, Brown To Green
by Diabolica Angelus
Summary: Levi is a hybrid. He is half-demon, half-angel, and he feels misunderstood. The only one who really understands him is his mother. But when a new student at his college walks past him, he can sense something similar to himself. Levi approaches him, and somehow, Eren gets Levi to open up. But, Levi's life story isn't all rainbows and ponies. What will Eren think? [Ereri] [BoyxBoy]


Falling. Falling. Falling. The air whipped my dark hair out of my face causing my steely eyes to water. My body plummeted towards the ground. The dirt rose up to meet me. My eyes closed on impulse as I waited for the ground to smack into me. I knew it wouldn't, but impulse overrode thought. Just as the ground rose to hit me, my wings spread out, catching a draft of wind and shooting upwards. I cried out as my wings pulled at the skin on my back, dragging me upwards. I heard a crunch as one of my wings bent backwards, effectively breaking most of the bones.

I twisted in the air, falling to the right as my left wing flopped uselessly next to me. The ground was growing closer. My whole being focused on trying to get my left wing to work, forcing a shriek out of my mouth as my wing twitched painfully. I angled my head towards the ground and watched it get bigger and bigger.

And then I realised something. _I'm going to die_. Surprisingly, I didn't care as much as I should have. I had come to terms with it. So I stopped struggling and instead watched calmly as the world rose to greet me. Two seconds before I hit the ground, I closed my eyes.

And then I heard a sickening crunch as my skull hit the ground full pelt. I didn't as much as gasp when my head crumpled in on itself. And that was because I knew one thing.

Eren was safe.

"Levi?" I blinked and looked up at the woman in front of me.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"You had another View, didn't you?" Hanji Zoe asked me, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

I nodded.

She put her hand behind her and reached out, plucking out the last bent feather off of her wings with a sigh.

"That's all of them, I think." She murmured. "Levi, can you just check my wings, please? I don't know if I got them all out."

Without a sound, I moved behind her and ran my hands over the soft feathers. After a moment of silence, I moved my hands away and shook my head at her.

"Thanks." She said. She turned to look at me. "What was it this time?" She said. When I frowned at her, she elaborated for me. "Your Vision."

" _The same as always_." I signed. She nodded.

"Did you panic again?" She asked.

I shook my head as my hands began to move again. _"No. This time I realised that the 'Eren' person was safe, and I relaxed. It was weird._ "

She frowned. "That's different." She muttered.

I pulled my right wing around so that it was in my eyesight. The I stroked my hand over the velvety feathers covering them, my mind caught on my Vision.

Everyone's wings were different. The top half of the person's wings would be the colour of their hair, and the bottom half of their wings was the colour of their eyes. For example, my wings were black, fading into a silvery grey. Hanji's wings were dark brown at the top, that gradually changed into a slightly lighter brown, since both her hair and eyes were practically the same colour brown.

"Levi." Hanji sighed again. "Stop thinking about it. It will probably make you go insane if you think about it too much."

" _So, like you then?_ " I asked, a slight smirk on my lips.

She groaned. "I'm not insane, okay? I'm just a bit weird, that's all." She sounded like she was talking to herself.

I rolled my eyes. " _Admit it, Hanji. You know that you're more than weird. Everyone knows. Even Auruo knows, and he's a fucking dumbass._ " I signed.

"I'm not insane, alright? I can't deny that Auruo's thick as shit, though. Actually, to be totally honest, which I always am," - I rolled my eyes again - "He probably doesn't know. He is a complete dick."

" _He's a prick_." I nodded.

"The only reason we keep him near us is because Petra won't let him fucking leave. She only hangs around with him because you don't want anyone except me and Erwin particularly close to you. Fucking copycat." She hissed.

Hanji didn't usually speak bad of people, and she basically never swore, but when it came to Auruo, well… Long story short, everyone hated him. Even Petra. She just hangs around with him because he copies me in every way, and she has a crush on me. Since I don't want to get attached to anyone that much, she kind of drifted off, preferring to stay away from me when she realised that I didn't like her back. But, I can't speak evil of her. She's too nice.

" _Cretin_." I signed.

"Dickwad."

" _Twat_."

"Twit."

" _Idiot_."

"Knob jockey." Hanji snickered. I slapped her arm lightly, my wings stiffening in irritation. She knew that I hated that. She claimed to have thought it up herself, even though she didn't. ' _Knob jockey'_ was her favourite insult.

"Alright, alright, I won't say it again."

" _But you will._ " I signed, sighing dramatically.

She laughed. "Of course I will. I can't help myself."

I rolled my eyes and simply went back to preening my feathers.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to Apocalyptica and typing up another chapter for my story, when my Mum barged into my room.

I hated when she did that. What the fuck happened to knocking?

That was the first thing she saw me sign at her.

"Levi!" She gasped. "Language!" I gave her a look and she corrected herself. "At least around your mother."

" _Mum, shut up and cut to the cheese_." I signed. It was an inside joke; when I was little, I had said "Cut to the cheese" rather than "Cut to the chase". We now used it all the time. It made Mum laugh so hard. She nearly fucking cried.

I received a glare. "Levi, fucking Hell, give me a moment to catch my bloody breath. Those stairs are fucking bitches."

And she told me not to swear.

"What you up to, bro?" She asked, and did this insane hand thing. I stared at her for a minute, before bursting into laughter. In seconds, we were crying with laughter. I was smacking my hand against my thigh and trying not to cry, and Mum was curled up on herself, tears pouring down her cheeks.

And not long after, we both stopped in the blink of an eye, and looked at each other, completely composed.

"Anyway, are you writing a new chapter? Or are you doing that role-play porn shit with Erwin again?" She asked, grabbing my laptop.

" _Fucking Hell, Mum._ " I signed after trying, and failing, to snatch my laptop back. " _Give me a fucking warning, will you? Jesus Christ. Plus, that was once, okay? I did a role-play with him_ once! _And it wasn't all porn. There were some normal bits. God, get it right._ " My hands were aching by the time I finished that.

"Yeah, mmhmm, whatever." She murmured, too immersed in reading my new chapter.

I changed the CD while she was doing that. Instead, I put in a Three Days Grace CD. I opened my window and pulled the black curtains across so that it wouldn't get too cold. After dragging my finger across the top of my desk, I concluded that I would clean my room again after printing off the chapter.

I kept all of the chapters of my story in plastic wallets so that I could easily re-read them and change bits et cetera if need be.

I waited patiently for Mum to finish reading, and when she did, she looked up at me and nodded.

"There are a few bits in there that I changed for you, but overall it's the same. I also put pointers on bits that I think you should re-word. Some of the sentences were a bit same-y so…" Mum shrugged. "But I would give that a 9/10." She added.

I nodded. Mum was kind of like my proof reader. She re-read everything, checked there were no spelling mistakes, changed parts, deleted parts, added parts, and basically made it make sense. I owed her everything.

" _Thanks, Mum_." I signed truthfully. She just nodded, before smacking my cheek lightly.

"I'll turn the printer on downstairs for you. Print it when you're ready." She said.

Then she went out of my room, closing the door behind her. After a moment, she stuck her head back in and said;

"You listen to some great music. I love Three Days Grace. Turn it up so that I can hear it downstairs, will you?" She asked.

" _Mum, we have neighbours who don't particularly want to get their house knocked down by the sheer power of my music_." I signed.

"Fuck the neighbours." She said. "They're fucking assholes anyway. Mr Smith is just… Ugh. He can go die for all I care." She thought about it for a second. "Turn it up really loud just to piss him off, will you?"

I nodded, and we both grinned evilly.

"Tweedle Dum." She said.

" _Tweedle Dee_." I signed, and watched as she wiggled her fingers at me.

She wandered out and I turned the music up to the loudest it could get to. I watched the neighbours' house from my window, and sure enough, his bedroom light soon turned on.

 _Bingo_.

 **A/N:** I have been writing this, and another fan fiction, and a one-shot at the same time! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update _Why Did You Leave?_ … Exams have been popping up like fucking spots and I've been revising like all Hell for them! I stayed up today to post this for you! It's 02:29 AM in England right now. I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter if I want to be able to finish the one-shot, fan fiction and chapter 5 of _Why Did You Leave?_ … It's going to be my first all-nighter, but I can do it! I am no wimp! *Battle cry*

Also, "Tweedle Dum" and "Tweedle Dee" are going to be Levi and his mum's goodbyes, alright? That's how they say goodbye.

So, you met Hanji, Levi and his mum, and you found a bit out about him. Like the first chapters of all of my stories, I didn't explain much, but in the next chapter I will. I swear!

I told you I sucked at deadlines. Seriously.

I'M NOT HOMOPHOBIC! If any of you thought that, then my answer is no, I'm not. I am Pansexual myself, so…

I HAVE NO QUARREL AGAINST ANY RELIGION! Another thing that you people might get insulted by.

I'm not taking any chances, am I?


End file.
